Beyond Dreams
by NarutoxSakura4ever
Summary: Haruno Sakura has always been a huge dreamer, she has many dreams for the future. Like to become a famous photographer and mangaka. She also has high dreams of meeting a handsome model by the name of, Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura is very determined to meet her idol, but everyone laughs at her foolish and childish dream. Maybe in the end... Everyone is right? *Temporarily stopped*


**Title: Beyond Dreams**

**Pairings: NaruSaku, SasuKarin, others later**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura has always been a huge dreamer, she has many dreams for the future. Like to become a famous photographer and mangaka. She also has high dreams of meeting a handsome male model by the name of, Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura is very determined to meet her idol, but everyone laughs at her foolish and childish dream. Maybe in the end... Everyone is right...**

* * *

Chapter 1 -I'm A Dreamer (Sakura)

_My name is Haruno Sakura, age sixteen, occupation, student and part time photographer. My dreams for the future is to, become a worldwide known photographer and mangaka, and to also... meet my idol, Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah, the last one is one of the biggest dreams I have. It's one of the most impossible too, I know, you don't have to tell me. But, despite that, I still keep that dream alive. My dreams seem silly and childish, they are really. But even so... I will keep dreaming and I'll never stop._

I shivered a bit as a cool breeze blew over me. It was still a bit cool outside despite if the spring was coming soon. Really I hadn't intended on going out, but... I really needed to get some peace, to calm my over- excited heart. Today, after all this time, after I had kept my journal hidden from the world, my mom discovered it. It was an "accident" she said. She never intended to read on, but if that were true, why did I find her reading it off my laptop? Maybe it was my fault for just leaving my laptop on stand-by and leaving my journal open - still she shouldn't have read it. It was my personal thoughts. Oh and here was the best part, she laughed about it.

They were not just any personal thoughts either. They were my feelings about my crush. He was an unattainable celebrity crush, Uzumaki Naruto. I was a big fan of his; I have three hundred letters to him; letters he would never read, of course, but I had to pour out my feelings somewhere, and since I would probably never get to meet him, I made the journal.

"I have never been so humiliated in my life," I muttered to myself walking toward the park. "I can't believe she read it."

I looked up and found myself now coming closer to the park where kids played happily, while adults talked. Some elderly people sat on a bench feeding the birds. I made my way to the second bench to sit down.

I leaned my head back hitting it against the bench. Tears came to my eyes from the pain, "Ouch!"

"Excuse me miss?" I heard a nasally voice beside me say. "Are you okay?"

I looked over to see a boy about my age; he peered over at me with his thick, black glasses with a concerned look. His hair was tucked under a black beanie and a black jacket to go along with it. His face looked sort of familiar, but not familiar enough for me to know him.

"Huh?" I whined, looking at him with my teary eyes. "Well, I bumped my head, but I was already upset before that happened."

"Are you having a bad day?" he asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Yes, I'm having a bad day," I replied, wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my pink sweater. "My mom read my journal. It was about a crush I have and she laughed about it."

"Are you serious about this crush of yours?" the young man asked.

"Yes, but he's a celebrity."

"Celebrity crushes, they're never easy. You're very serious about the person, but others don't seem to understand."

"Exactly, my friends even make fun of me for it. I know they're kidding, but I really like Uzumaki Naruto."

He chuckled; I looked over at him and frowned. I thought this guy was understanding what I was going through. But he laughed at me just like everyone else. I looked away from him.

"Can I give you my opinion?"

I looked at him for a moment and then nodded, "I guess so."

"I don't think your crush is silly, I think it is very sweet," the boy said with a smile. "Yeah, Naruto is a celebrity, but if you have feelings for him it's not something others should go and make fun of."

"Thank you," I said, smiling gently at the stranger.

"It's a bit embarrassing, but I'm more of feeler than a thinker. Some people make fun of me for being that way."

"I can only imagine. That's so wrong."

"Yeah, but despite that," he said. "it doesn't change who I am or how I think or feel. I will always be true; to myself and to others that are around me."

The stranger adjusted the glasses on his face again, "So about Naruto, what do you like about him?"

"Well one of many reasons is because he's handsome," I answered, looking up.

"You like him because of his looks, huh? That doesn't surprise me in the least that is what all his fans like about him it seems."

"That's not my main reason though. Yes, he is handsome," I stated. "But it's much more than that. I also like his work as a model; his photos are so beautiful. And I love his personality- When I look at him; I know he's genuine, unlike other celebrities."

I looked over at the boy that listened intently to me. I didn't know why I was telling a stranger about the feelings I had for Naruto. I continued on, "I have written three hundred letters to him about how I feel about him, how I want to meet him, and just talk with him for a while. I haven't sent them to him, because I know he wouldn't have the time to read them," I paused. "Then also, Naruto and I are dreamers. He would be able to understand my feelings and thoughts..."

The boy smiled, I gave him a perplexed look. Why was he smiling as if the words I spoke were to him? Maybe he was touched by how I felt about Naruto. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Naruto's voice in my pocket, _'Hey! Someone is texting you!'_

"Even Naruto's voice as your message tone?" he chuckled. "You are truly a die-hard fan."

"I told you already that I really like him," I said, looking down at my phone. "Oh no, I wish I hadn't read this."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to work tomorrow; I was supposed to be off."

"Me too," The boy said, looking over to the right. "I'm supposed to be on vacation."

"Wow really? That's horrible! What do you do?"

The boy stood up and smiled, "Believe it or not, but I'm a model."

My jaw instantly dropped in shock. This guy was a model?! He didn't even seem like the type! I shook my head in disbelief; I guess I shouldn't always judge a person before knowing them!

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he said laughing. He placed his hand beneath my chin and closed my mouth, "I have to be going now. It was very nice talking to you, miss."

With that he turned and went on his way. I watched him until he was out of sight, all the while wondering what he looked like when he modeled. Did he look different from how he looked just now? I could only imagine now though. I didn't even get his name or thank him for talking with me. He did actually make me feel better.

Maybe he and I would meet again in the future since he was a model. I was a part-time photographer for Konoha Fashion magazine after all. Who knows for certain though.

XxXxX

I stayed at the park for a while before going home; I knew once I got home, my mom would want to talk about what had happened early. I didn't really want to talk about it, since there was really nothing to talk about. She shouldn't had done what she did and that's all there was to it.

I approached the apartment complex where I lived and went inside. Umino Iruka, the landlord, looked up from the book he was reading. "I heard you and your mother had a fight."

"Yeah, this time it was pretty personal." I remarked, looking at the brown haired man.

"I could hear you two all the way from here! I could tell it was serious!"

"I'm sorry about that, Umino-sama."

"It's alright; this is the first time you two have gotten that loud." he replied with a chuckle.

"I never knew. I thought we were always loud," I said, now feeling embarrassed. "Now if you would excuse me, I have some things to attend to. See you later Umino-sama."

"See ya later, Sakura-san!"

I walked down the hallway towards my apartment room. A1... A2... A3... A4… and finally, A5. I stopped in front of the door pulling my house key out of my pocket. I began to unlock the door, but before I had even unlocked the deadbolt, my mom opened the door for me. I frowned at her.

"Honey, listen," she began.

"Listen to what?" I asked, brushing past her through the entry way. "Listen to you make fun of me?"

"I wasn't making fun of you, Sakura."

"Oh, sure you weren't making fun of me. I mean you were just crying while you read my **private **journal!"

"Sakura, I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to say?" my mom asked, closing the door.

"I don't know mom. I mean you did read my journal, and laughed about it!" I exclaimed, turning toward her. "I'm serious about Naruto! It might be stupid and it might be something that could never be, but that won't change how I feel about him!"

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Do you know how many times my friends, _my own friends, _have laughed about my crush? Do you know how much that hurts?"

My mom stood there in silence with a distraught look on her face. Of course she wouldn't understand. She and I lived in two different worlds. She lived in the world of reality, while I lived in the world of endless hopes and dreams. The fact of the matter was, since my dad left us, my mom and I had a rough relationship. Well, our relationship wasn't that good in the first place. Dad leaving just made things worse between us.

I turned, wiped away my tears, and started down the hall to my bedroom, "I have homework to do, and I won't have time to do it this weekend since I have to work."

"I'll call you when dinner is ready then."

"I'll eat in my room, thanks."

I went into my room, and shut the door behind me. I approached the edge my bed and fell onto my pale, pink blanket and sighed deeply. I sat up a little, and stared at the Naruto poster that was over my bed, "No one understands my feelings Naruto, no one. Well, except that young man I met at the park."

I smiled a bit to myself; he really was kind to me. I wished that that boy and I would meet again; I think he and I would've been good friends.

* * *

**A/N ~ Alright soooo... Here's my new fanfic. ^^" Ah, I have so many, but I can't help it! I get so many ideas! Anyway, I hope you liked it so far! Please R&R!**


End file.
